Total Drama Surf's Up
by ShortAsianv23
Summary: 16 teens will be contestants of Total Drama Surf's Up, 8 Girls and 8 Boys will go through challenges for the Prize Package, FULL CAST COMPLETED ( FIRST EPISODE IS UP )
1. TOTAL DRAMA SURF -APPLICATION CLOSED

**TOTAL DRAMA SURF'S UP - I NEED CONTESTANTS **

16 teens will be contestants of Total Drama Surf's Up, 8 Girls and 8 Boys will go through challenges for the Prize Package.

**Girls – **

- **The Teen Mom Surfer Girl** - **TAKEN  by bbme123****  
**

- **The Cutoff Spoiled Rich Girl** -** Jillian Hall by Kylie Keen**

- **A Daughter Of A Surf Legend** - **Avery Stone by FanFic101Girl**

-** The Ocean Loving Surfer Girl** - **Brianna Palmer by Singer97**

- **The Tough Surfer Girl** - **Amber Yale by Layla Dean**

- **The Surfer Pro Girl** - **Maya Tanners by KatieLuv101**

- **The Shy Surfer Girl** - **Diamond Starr by zombiefear101**

**- The Diva Surfer Girl - Nikki Swane by Layla Dean ****  
**

**Boys –**

- **The Cutoff Spoiled Rich Guy** - **Logan Laytt by 4EverDivergent**

- **The Son Of A Surf Legend** - **Ray Cortez by zombiefear101**

- **The Ocean Loving Surfer Guy - Corey Parker by Singer97****  
**

**- The Nice Surfer Guy- Jackson Taylor by KatieLuv101  
**

- **The Surfer Pro Guy - Finn Taylor by KatieLuv101  
**

- **The Pretty Boy Surfer Guy** - **Nick Hall by 4EverDivergent**

- **The Shy Surfer Guy** - **James Remus Praixe by bunnies43**

- **The Lazy Go With The Flow Surfer Guy - Ricardo Matte by bbme123**

APPLICATION BELOW

**Personal Info**:

Full name –

Surfer Nickname –

Stereotype That You Chose From The List -  
Nationality -  
Dream job –

Which College -  
Age (16-19) –

Height -  
Birthday -  
Hometown-  
Personality -  
Unique Qualitys ( Optional ) –

Meat eater or Vegetarian or Vegan -  
Allergies/Medical Condition -  
Gender -  
Sexuality -  
Persoanl secert that no one knows –

Surf secert that no one knows –

Surfer Muse –

What generation of surfing are they -

Bio –

Family –

Surf Prizes That They Won In Surf Contests –

Most prized possession –

Special thing they bring –

Prize Package ( New Surfboard and Surf wear, Surf Sponser, A Cover Of A Magazine and A 2 Page Spread, Pro Training, and 1 Million Dollars ) what would they do with it –

**Reactions**:

If they were eliminated First –

If they were elminated Second –

If they were elminated before merge –

If they made it to merge –

If they were first to be eliminted during merge –

If they were second to be elminated during merge-

If they were eliminated before final –

If they were in Third place –

If they were in Second place –

If they Won –

**Favourites**:

Favourite Surfer -

Favourite Breakfast –

Favourite Lunch -

Favourite Dinner -

Favourite Dessert -

Favourite Candy -

Favourite Snack -

Favourite Take out –

Favourite Fruit

Favoutie Vegetable

Favourite Drink -

Favourite Color -

Favourite Music -  
Favourite Sport -

Favourite Animal -

Favourite TV Shows –

**Appearance**:

Normal Clothes -  
Signature Style -  
Accesssories –

Surf wear:

(Males) - Boardshort Or Wetsuit, What color –

(Females) - Wetsuit, What color -

Surfboard Or Longboard , What color –

Swim wear –  
Sleep wear -  
Formal wear -  
Party wear -  
Summer wear –

Shoe wear -  
Random wear ( BE VERY CREATIVE ) –

Body type -  
Birth marks/Tattoos/Piercings -  
Hair style/Hair color ( Be Creative ) –

Skin color -  
Face shape –

Face Features -

Make up ( female ) -  
Facial hair ( male ) -  
Eye color/Eye Shape -

Do they wear Eyeglasses –

If yes than, what kind –

Do they Contact Lens when surfing –

**More Personal Info/ Others**:  
Surfing Weaknesses/ Personal Weaknesses -  
Surfing Strengths/Personal Strengths –

Surfing Fears/Personal Fears –  
Surfing Likes/Personal Likes -  
Surfing Dislikes/Personal Dislikes -  
Surfing Pet Peeves/Personal Pet Peeves –

Type of Friends –

Type of Enemies –

Best Quality –

Worst Quality -

Are they already in a relationship -

Do you want your OC in a relationship -

If Yes, What type of person –  
Audtion Tape –

Challenge Ideas –

Others -

**ONLY SEND BY PM,IF SENT THROUGH REVIEW THAN IT WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED **

Sorry that the application look weird


	2. FULL CAST OF TDSU

**THE CAST OF TOTAL DRAMA SURF'S UP**

**Girls** -** GIRLS FULL**

- **The Teen Mom Surfer Girl** -** Josefina Martinez**** by bbme123**

- **The Cutoff Spoiled Rich Surfer Girl** _-_ **Jillian Hall by Kylie Keen**

- **A Daughter Of A Surf Legend** - **Avery Melanie Stone by FanFic101Girl**

- **The Ocean Loving Surfer Girl – Brianna Palmer by Singer97**

- **The Tough Surfer Girl** - **Amber Yale by Layla Dean**

- **The Surfer Pro Girl – Maya Tanners by KatieLuv101**

- **The Shy Surfer Girl** - **Diamond Starr by zombiefear101**

-** The Diva Surfer Girl - Nikki Swane by Layla Dean   
**

**Boys** -** Boys Full**

- **The Cutoff Spoiled Rich Surfer Guy** - **Logan Lyatt by 4EverDivergent**

- **The Son Of A Surf Legend** - **Ray Cortez by zombiefear101**

-** The Ocean Loving Surfer Guy - Corey Parker by Singer97  
**

- **The Nice Surfer Guy - Jackson Taylor by KatieLuv101****  
**

- **The Surfer Pro Guy** - **Finn Taylor by KatieLuv101****  
**

- **The Pretty Boy Surfer Guy** - **Nick Ball by 4EverDivergent**

- **The Shy Surfer Guy** - **James Remus Praxie by bunnies43**

- **The Lazy Go With The Flow Surfer Guy** - **Ricardo Matte by bbme123**


	3. TDSU - EPISODE 1 - MEET TEAMS, SURPRISE

**TOTAL DRAMA SURF'S UP – EPEISODE 1 - MEET THE TEAMS AND SURPRISE**

'' On a Beach on a Island that is near a Surf Resort in Vancouver , A tall tan man with long brown hair wearing chessy hawiian Yellow short sleeve button up, Orange boardshorts, Black sandals, and a shark tooth necklace, walks on the beach '' ( Travis ''The Wave '' Brown ) Host - Hey viewers this a new season called TOTAL DRAMA SURF'S UP, we reserved this beach for the location of the show, behind me is where the contestants will be staying ) Behind Travis is a 2 story beach house apartment with suitcases and duffel bags filling the porch.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host – First up are Team Surfer Babes

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host – The first to join Team Surfer Girls is 16 year old, Brianna Palmer AkA The Water Princess.

A pale skintone girl with Light Blonde straight shoulder length hair with side bangs to the right in a high ponytail, with Light blue eyes, wearing a Baby blue wetsuit carrying a Sky blue Surfboard, walks on the beach, and stands next to Travis '' The Wave '' Brown.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Surfer Girls is 17 year old, Maya Tanners AkA Atlas.

A tan skintone girl with Beach Blonde curly shoulder length hair with carmel highlights, with Icy blue eyes with grey specks near the pupil, wearing a Pink and Black wetsuit with rhinestones, carrying a Vintage Longboard with a permanent map of all the places she competed in, walks on the beach, and stands next to Brianna Palmer.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Surfer Girls is 17 year old, Amber Yale AkA The Top.

A peach pale skintone girl with Dirty Blonde shoulder length wavy hair, with Honey colored eyes, wearing a Blue wetsuit, carrying a Blue surfboard, walks on the beach, and stands next to Maya Tanners.

( Travis '' The Wave'' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Surfer Girls is 17 year old, Avery Melanie Stone AkA Queen of the Waves.

A pale white skintone girl with Black jagged shoulder length hair, Neon green fires design on the bottom of the hair, Side bangs that covers half her right eye, with one blue eye and one hazel eye, wearing Purple, Black, and Cyan wetsuit, carrying a Magenta surfboard, walks on the beach and stands next to Amber Yale.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Surfer Girls is 17 year old, Diamond Starr AkA Shadow.

A pale white skintone girl with Black neck length hair with sliver sidebangs that covers her left eye, with one Red eye and one Blue eye, wearing Purple and Dark blue wetsuit, carrying a Black surfboard with Red roses on it, walks on the beach, and stands next to Avery Melanie Stone.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Surfer Girls is 18 year old, Jillian Hall AkA The Float

A olive skintone girl with Auburn hair with honey tips that is a inch past her shoulders, with Violet colored eyes, wearing a Black wetsuit, carrying a Black and White surfboard, walks on the beach, and stands next to Diamond Starr.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Surfer Girls is 17 year old, Josefina Martinez AkA Jojo.

A dark tan skintone girl with Brown wavy hair that goes above her hips, with Brown eyes, wearing a Blue wetsuits with Yellow stripes going down the sides of the wetsuit, carrying a Red longboard with dog paw print leading down the middle, walks on the beach, and stands next to Jillian Hall.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The last to join Team Surfer Girls is 18 year old, Nikki Swane AkA Knockout.

A olive skintone girl with Blonde chin length layered hair with a few pink streaks, with Blue eyes , wearing Black wetsuit, carrying a Blue surfboard, walks on the beach and stands next to Josefina Martinez.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - Dudette's go catch some waves, ( All the girls go running into the ocen to catch some waves )

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - Next up are Team Beach Boys

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The first to join Team Beach Boys is 17 year old, Ricardo Matte AkA Reef

A tan skintone guy with Blonde spiked hair, with Brown eyes, wearing Yellow boardshorts, carrying a Green longboard, walks on the beach, and stands next to Travis '' The Wave '' Brown.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Beach Boys is 18 year old, Logan Lyatt AkA The Topper.

A tan skintone guy with Black ruffled hair with red highlights, with Tan colored eyes, wearing Black boardshorts, carrying a Red surfboard, walks on the beach and stands next to Ricardo Matte.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Beach Boys is 19 year old, Nick Bail AkA The Striker.

A olive skintone guy with Black non-tangled bedhead hair with bangs that hang over the left eye , with Hazel eyes, wearing a Black and White boardshorts, carrying a White surfboard, walks in the beach and stands next to Logan Layatt.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Beach Boys is 18 year old, Ray Cortez AkA Shark Bite.

A very tan skintone guy with Black mid back dreadlocks in a ponytail, with Blue eyes, wearing Black and Red boardshorts, carrying a Black surfboard with a white shark on it, walks on the beach and stands next to Nick Bail.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Beach Boys is 17 year old, James Remus Praixe AkA Zero.

A peach tan skintone guy with Sandy blonde short, messy, kinda oily hair, long strands behind his ears, with thin side bangs that covers his left eye, with Sky blue eyes, wearing a Gray wetsuit with a White snowflake on the back, carrying a Snow white longboard with Ice blue snowflakes on the the underside, walks on the beach and stands next to Ray Cortez.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Beach Boys is 16 year old, Corey Parker AkA Core.

A pale skintone guy with Blue shaggy shoulder length hair, with Light blue eyes, wearing Orange boardshorts, carrying a Dark blue surfboard, walks on the beach and stands next to James Remus Praixe.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The next to join Team Beach Boys is 18 year old, Finn Taylor AkA Shredder.

A tan skintone guy with Brown chopped tousled short hair with chopped side bangs slighty covering his left eye, with Green eyes with specks of grey, wearing Yellow boardshorts with blue waves, carrying a White longboard with Yellow wave designs, walks on the beach and stands next to Corey Parker.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - The last to join Team Beach Boys is 18 year old, Jackson Taylor AkA Wipe Out.

A tan skintone guy with Brown chopped tousled short hair with chopped side bangs slightly covering his left eye, with Green eyes with specks of grey, wearing Orange boardshorts, carrying a Black longboard with a white outline, walks on the beach and stands next to Finn Taylor.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host – Dude's go catch some waves, ( All the guys run into the ocean to catch some waves ).

All the contestants get out of the ocean, they walk up to the 2 story building, all the contestants suitcases and duffel bags were all filling up the porch, the guys helped the girls bring their bags up to the 2 floor of the building, the girls ran upstairs explored their floor, their was 3 double glass doors the rooms on the left and right are the bedrooms, and the middle room is the living room/kitchen, After the boys helped the girls, the boys went downstairs to check out their rooms and living room/kitchen. They all find a paper on the bedroom doors for room assignment, they find robes, towels, and gift baskets on the beds , the gift baskets had personalized towels, sunscreen, surfboard wax, and snacks. The girls changed out of their wetsuits, they found a clothes rack outside with hanger, they put the wetsuits of the hangers to dry, and the guys changed out of their wetsuits and board shorts, they put them on a hanger on a rack outside for them to dry.

Upstairs, Team Surfer Babes all went to their room assignments , they all dryed off/changed and they all enter the Living room/Kitchen to get to know each other.

Maya Tanners - A 17 year old girl exits the left bed room, enters the Living room /Kitchen, wearing White/Pink crop top over a White tank top, White high waisted ripped shorts, Sandals with neon pink, white, neon green, neon blue straps, sliver buckles, a sliver zipper against the heel, a necklace with small sand dollars encased in a clear shell on a clear locket with picture with her and her family in it, a infinity ring on her left ring finger, her hair in a messy bun under a White beanie and Natural makeup.

Avery Melanie Stone - A 17 year old girl exits the left bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Fuschia tanktop, Black short shorts, Black high top with Red laces, a Shark tooth necklace, a Black headband, a piercing on the Left ear with a music note earring, and Purple lipstick.

Nikki Swane - A 18 year old girl exits the left bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Sea blue halter top, Blue skinny jeans, Blue converses, Blue rose earrings, ear piercings, and a light touch of Blue eyeshadow.

Josefina Martinez - A 17 year old girl exits the left bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a White tanktop under a Blue jacket, Blue jean shorts, White sneakers, and a Pink flower hair clip.

Brianna Palmer – A 16 year old girl exits the right bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Sky blue knee length one shoulder dress, Black leggings, Sky blue sandals, Shapphire blue heart gem hair clip, necklace, earrings, Pink lipgloss, her hair in a high ponytail, Black mascara and eyeliner.

Amber Yale - A 17 year old girl exits the right bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Blue blouse, Blue skinny jeans, Blue converses, Ear piercings, Blue surfboard shaped earrings, Blue eyeshadow, a dab of blush, and Pink sparkly lipgloss.

Jillian Hall - A 18 year old girl exits the right bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Black lace bustier crop top, Black short shorts, Black ankle length high heel boots, Belly piercing, Tongue piercing, Snakebites piercing, Eyebrow piercing, Ear piercings, Black eyeliner, a bit of Black eyeshadow, and Pink lipstick.

Diamond Starr - A 17 year old girl exits the right bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Black/Red tanktop under a Dark blue hoodie, Dark blue long pants that cover most of her Black/Purple sneakers, Black eyeliner, and Dark purple lipstick.

The girls introduced themselves, they went into the kitchen to see if their was anything to eat,they were all hungary from surfing, the vegetrians/ vegans made salads, and the ominivores / meat eaters made sandwiches.

Downstairs, Team Beach Boys all went to their room assignments , they all dryed off/changed and they all enter the Living room/Kitchen to get to know each other.

Logan Lyatt – A 18 year old guy exits the left bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Black polo, Black baggy jeans, and Black new adidas.

Ricardo Matte - A 17 year old guy exits the left bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a White/Yellow tanktop, Blue shorts, Brown regular sandals, and the left ear has a part of it bitten off.

Finn Taylor - A 18 year old guy exits the left bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Yellow under- armor short sleeve shirt, Grey cargo shorts, White, Black, Yellow, Grey nike tennis shoes, and Pink threaded bracelet that says Support The Cure.

James Remus Praixe - A 17 year old guy exits the left bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing Purple slip on hoodie, Black skinny jeans, a Grey long old scarf with a snowflake brooch on it, Black loafers, Black fingerless performance gloves, Snowflake Bandana, and a Apple shaped locket.

Nick Bail - A 19 year old guy exits the right bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Grey tanktop, Navy blue baggy jeans, Black high tops, and Left ear piercing.

Ray Cortez - A `18 year old guy exits the right bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Black tanktop, Green shorts, Black sneakers, his Sharktooth necklace, and Piercings on both ears.

Jackson Taylor - A 18 year old guy exits the right bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Orange under-armor short sleeve shirt, Black skinny jeans, and Bright orange nike sneakers with White laces.

Corey Parker - A 16 year old guy exits the right bedroom, enters the Living room/ Kitchen, wearing a Black shirt, Orange shorts, Dark blue sneakers, and a Orange beanie with a White skull on the middle of it.

The guys introduced themselves, they all went into the kitchen to find something to eat, they were hungary, the vegetarians/vegans made salads, and the omnivories/meat eaters made sandwiches

When everyone was eating they heard speakers calling everyone down to the beach for a announcement, everyone rushed to the beach, they saw Travis '' The Wave '' Brown standing by the ocean.

( Travis '' The Wave '' Brown ) Host - Hello teams, I called you down to the beach to tell you that this week will be No Challenge, But Don't get to excited because Next Week NO ONE IS SAFE. ( Travis walks away )

All the contestants were excited but nerve, the sun was setting, so all the contestants went up to the roof to watch the sun set, after the sun set they went down the stairs from the room to the second floor, the boys went downstairs, they all went to bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
